Flamenco Diablo
by Watch Hound
Summary: ‘When will I see you again?’ ‘When the daffodils grow, I promise.’ The latter was a blank lie. SasuHina


Flamenco Diablo

Sasuke x Hinata drabble, AU, Angst, Twisted Romance… Is there any other kind?

Summary: 'When will I see you again?' 'When the daffodils grow, I promise.' The latter was a blank lie. SasuHina

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't bitch.

_

* * *

_

Flamenco Diablo

**(Scene I)**

_And the music would bring them together_

His hand supported her waist, their movement were graceful but reckless and the chandeliers transcended a scent of a forgotten age. He was plain gorgeous with his ebony locks and his dark oval-shaped eyes. He twirled her around and she could feel the stares of the other couples on her bare back.

His hand was covered in black velvet, the fabric lingering onto her back, she smiled lightly and placed one step back. The soft strokes of the violin strings and the low key tones of the piano were all surrounding in the antique dancing hall.

She looked up, her right eye being hidden underneath strands of indigo blue. "What's your name?" A soft question, nearly lost in the music but safely sent to the receiver.

"Sasuke.. What's yours?" He pressed her body closer to his and the girl felt the hot breath of her companion against her reddened cheeks.

He looked at her and smirked when she exhaled her name, very aware of their closeness. –Once again the audience glanced at them with mere amazement.-

"What a lovely name you have, dear Hinata." The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she could faintly make out the presence of her guarding cousin behind them.

Surprised as she was when Sasuke dipped her low, her long locks dangling behind her head before they continued their devilish dance. Hinata had never felt such a swell of bliss in her body before, neither the flutters of butterfly wings in her stomach.

When the music ended, he politely bowed before her. He was plain gorgeous in that night-colored tuxedo with the white undershirt, and its very fashionable ruffles, and the small tie with the golden pin. He complimented her beauty, said she looked stunning in that lilac dress with the white bows and laces and took his leave. Hinata suddenly noted a dull ache in her chest, grabbed the bottom of her dress and _stalked_ after him.

"When will I see you again?" She nearly shouted, fear becoming readable in her clear eyes.

"When the hyacinths are in bloom." Sasuke smirked at her and exited the large hall with the necessary distinction.

Unconsciously, the girl touched her lips with her gloved fingers, then she fuddled with the locket around her neck and rested a clenched hand on her endowed chest. She could wait…

**(Scene II)**

_And the cuffs would chain her to her bed_

Screams and whispers, all mingling into another to become a cacophony of painful sound. She needed to release herself from the cuffs that kept her inside this hospital bed. No, she corrected herself, this asylum bed. How dare her own family take her away from _him_? Didn't they have a sense of dignity? Hinata didn't muddle the Hyuuga name, they did!

"Onee-sama, please calm down. You'll hurt your wrists if you keep on struggling like this." She turned her head to observe her little sister. Would they want her to marry Sasuke instead of herself? Nonsense!

"I don't need your concern, Hanabi." Cold, her voice was cruel, the cheerful tone long forgotten and taken over by the bitterness of a 50 year old courtesan.

"You're sounding like grandmother. Don't forget your youth, my darling sister." She placed her naked hands on top of the chained one of her sister and smiled warmly.

"Then set me free, Hanabi. Please…" Her begging anguished her sister terribly but to no avail and when her pretty sister left the room with frowned brows she would still be shackled.

"Shut up…" Hinata murmured when the screams tainted the comfortable silence.

Whispers of nurses in virgin white and of doctors with syringes plagued her, she could distinguish their words, hear their sentences and became horrified by their mere accusations.

"Shut up! I'm not mad…" Hinata muttered before trying to shift in a more comfortable position.

Then a beautiful girl with blonde hair entered the room, her platinum locks in a makeshift ponytail and her visible blue eye shining vibrantly. Hinata expected her and inspected the tray with the glass of water and the colorful pills and the needles and the fluids.

"Hello, Hinata-sama. What a lovely bouquet of flowers, who put it on the table?" Hinata found the forgotten cheerfulness of her own voice in that of the nurse.

"Sasuke did of course." She smiled sweetly at the girl by the mere thought of his name.

As a reply, the nurse rose an eyebrow and placed the tray on the nearby nightstand, she closed the plain light blue curtains and stood next to the bed with the white sheets.

"They think I can't hear their whispers, Ino-chan." Vaguely, the nurse could hear a strand of insanity in that tired voice.

"Don't pay heed to them, Hinata-sama. Now, would you like to sleep under or above the sheets?" Opaque eyes blinked at the rather easy question, seconds passed by before the girl in the leather straps nodded.

"To the first of the latter?" Once again the reply came slowly and Ino decided to place the girl underneath the linen sheets.

"When will the hyacinths bloom, Ino-chan?"

Surprised, the nurse glanced at the girl before looking back at the bouquet. Trembling, Ino walked over to the table of the bouquet and picked up the card. Responding to her assumptions, she glanced back at Hinata with a glance of pity and sympathy.

"Soon, Hinata-sama. Now I'm going to give you something. You'll only feel a small sting."

**(Scene III)**

_And the sheets would keep them entangled in each other_

They were sleeping underneath the covers of her out of cupper and iron crafted king-sized bed. His hand was firmly placed upon the naked and sensitive skin of her back. She was sleeping on her stomach, her eyelashes were black and her hair was covering her backside. He merely watched her rest, his fingertips turning circles and his body carefully hidden underneath the sheets. Not that she hadn't seen it before in all its glory.

"I told you, I'd come, Hinata-chan." His voice was barely audible and she groaned in reply.

"Your family doesn't like me, now do they?" Her arms moved underneath the pile of feather-soft cushions and she turned her head towards him, eyes still closed shut.

With his available hand he was patting her hair, caressing her porcelain cheeks and soon he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Hinata moaned and her eyelids fluttered open, a blurry vision pestered her until she could clearly look at her beloved and smile again. Every morning she'd wake up with him next to her side after a night full of passion and bittersweet conversations.

"When will you take me away, Sasuke-kun?" He heard the begging undertone, smirked at her quivering lips and leaned in close.

"Depends, when do you want to get away?" No one has ever looked so seductive and angelic at the same time, at least not in Hinata's humble opinion.

"I'll tell the maid to pack my bags, the gardener to water the hyacinths daily and leave a note to my parents. Just take me with you, my love." Need and want strangled into each other as a deadly drug.

Sasuke put his index finger underneath her chin, lifted it and made her glance directly into his oval-shaped eyes. He purred out her name and soon his hands were touching her voluptuous figure all over. Hinata couldn't take the excessive pleasure and turned her onto her back, ready to be mounted as an obedient horse.

She was bleeding amounts of bliss and watched the pure passion drip out of her, while Sasuke would dig a familiar hole in her shoulder with his nose, a position she was well accustomed too and allowed with happiness.

"You didn't answer my question…" She murmured but the walls were the only one who truly listened to her demand. Sasuke was sound asleep and the rise of his chest brought a regularity in her mornings.

Her room was pink and strawberry red, her sheets were smooth and her dressing table was filled with sweet perfumes and seductive oils. Hinata had been locked inside this fairytale castle for too long and Sasuke was her only escape.

Suddenly he wrapped her arms around her and whispered her name lovingly. The girl closed her own opaque eyes and leaned with her head against his forehead. No one could take the moment away from them, not even her nosy cousin, her terrifying father and the little snitch, known as her sister. He was _hers_.

**(Scene IV)**

_And the horses would neigh at her sorrow_

"Are you leaving me alone again?" He faced her with his back, perfectly clad in an expensive vest. The tears were hurting her eyes and she lifted her hand in front of her mouth, afraid she would choke out unpleasant insults.

"My duty calls me, darling." His voice was calm, used to the regular ordeal of taking goodbye of his treasure.

"You promised me you'd take me with you! Sasuke! You liar!" She spat out, shivering and shaking on her two feet.

Sasuke snapped his head into her direction, his eyes taking in her trembling form and he smirked at the tears, escaping her eyes without all too much trouble. She was plain gorgeous in her pink nightgown with her ridiculous pink nightcap and her bare feet, toes wiggling from the dew-soaked grass.

He was already dressed in his uniform, boots well polished thanks to his lovers employees. The ebony-haired man loaded his luggage onto the carriage. The sobs were like bullets, striking him straight into his heart but he could not afford to let his captain wait any longer.

"Stop your crying, Hinata-chan. You know I'll come back for you. As always." Her cheeks were scarlet and her eyes were puffy.

The harsh wind of the night banged against her fragile form and she sank to her knees, inching towards his legs. She felt how she looked; _pathetic_.

"When.." Another flood of tears gushed down her cheeks and she opened her mouth to make a suitable question but failed miserably.

Sasuke scooped down and cradled her in his strong arms, the sleeves of his uniform becoming wet of her desperate pleas. She was becoming to dependant of him and that was an utmost sad thing to do. He pressed his hand against her long indigo hair and hushed her sobs until they were reduced to whimpers.

"Darling, my sweet darling. You shouldn't rely on me that much. Your parents will soon arrange you a marriage and then we cannot meet no more." His words weren't comforting or pleasant in the least and she glanced at him from underneath a curtain of hair.

"And is that supposed to console me? Have you ever loved me? Because if you did, you'd take me away." To his dismay she continued to ramble about the passion in his touches and the kisses he gave her when the morning sun rose.

"Of course I love you. Do reconsider, your parents will never accept me. Assure your own future before you end up where all bad girls end up."

Stubbornly Hinata shook her head, the horses of the carriage neighed in anticipation and Sasuke prepared himself to stand up.

"When will I see you again? Please.." She was crying again and the wind tore her tears away from her eyes.

"When the roses die, then you'll see me again. As always." Sasuke stepped into the carriage and soon the horses trampled the earth to get their master to his destination.

**(Scene V)**

_And the doctor and her father would remain clueless_

"We found your daughter outside in the garden, Hyuuga-sama." The silver-haired doctor clasped his hands together and placed them on the wooden desk.

"Did she try to escape? Is she hurt? What happened to her?" Concern dripped off of every word and the doctor looked away, not as ease by the harsh eyes of Hyuuga-sama.

"She was cutting the rosebuds." Shock… Disbelief.. Perhaps a tiny piece of horror.

"I beg your pardon?" The man with the long black hair scratched his chin, believing to miscomprehend the doctor in front of him.

"Your daughter stole the gardener's equipment and cut every rosebud in the garden." He repeated his sentence slowly and glanced in the pools of disbelief of the father of one of his most mysterious patients.

"Where is she now?"

"Back in her cuffs." He merely nodded at this last statement and stood up. The doctor followed his example to shake hands with Hyuuga-sama.

"Kakashi, make sure she doesn't get free again. I don't know where I went wrong in raising her, but I intend to correct my mistakes."

"I understand, Hyuuga-sama." They shook hands, a formal action to make the whole ordeal more solid and grave before the father left the room.

Kakashi maintained his position for a few moments, he soon turned around and walked over to the closet with all the files of his former and regular patients. His fingers brushed over the files beginning with an h and he found what he needed rather quickly.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" He breathed out the name and flipped through the few pages of the file.

She was an odd case, for example, the asylum couldn't afford to let her attend the dining room without at least a few guards around. No matter how strong and how justified the precautions, little Hinata would always find a way to escape her leather shackles, even if it meant nearly bleeding to death by her self inflicted wounds to free herself, and would do damage to the garden.

The doctor sighed and placed the file back in its alphabetical order. The whole mystery around Hinata was disturbing but he was keen on finding a solution to her dysfunctional state. After all, Hyuuga-sama paid him good money to keep an eye on his insane daughter and the trust he received from the man would push him to solve Hinata's curious mental state. -He could also find great pleasure in the girl's _company_-

**(Scene VI)**

_And soon they'll drown in the sea of restlessness_

"Why are we by the docks again? You just got here." She was embracing herself and the November wind brushed against her delicate silhouette.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Once again his voice was calm and he didn't face her.

"Don't bother coming back!" The figure in a black widow's dress blazed out before leaning against the muddied wall of a building.

"You don't mean that." He merely retorted back but kept his attention onto the misty weather and the unruly sea.

"I do! My husband died, Sasuke. I'm alone and you'll only strengthen my sorrow with your constant appearances and disappearances!" The sleeve of her dress was completely filthy and in horror she retreated her arm.

"Naruto's death is unfortunate, but you know that his death is entirely your fault." In the distance they heard a stray dog bark.

"No, it's yours! You killed him when he caught us in my bed and you know it." Sasuke smirked lightly and felt the cold wind sweep his hair into his face.

"I didn't touch him, Hinata. You did with your big doe-like eyes and your cheerful voice. You were desiring me and that same desire killed Naruto every single night." She couldn't bear to hear his words and directed her gaze to the ground.

"He pulled the trigger, not me nor you. Yet, we are to blame. One more than the other." The cruel undertone was destroying her eardrum and she couldn't contain herself anymore.

Her high heels tapped onto the ground and Hinata flung herself against Sasuke's back, desperately needing his gentle touch on her back.

"I love you… You promised me to take me away. Whisk me away, away from this hellhole and to the wonders of Peru. The beauty of Europe… Anywhere." His smirk intensified and he twirled around gracefully.

"You're one insane woman, Hinata. Mad to the marrow, I dare say." Unbelievably cold as his voice was, the girl with the indigo locks found comfort in his insults and didn't dare to drop her arms.

"Love me.. More I don't want." He caressed her cheek, kissed her plump lips and shook his head.

"I'll always return to you, Hinata. No matter how many husbands your family plans to lock you away with. I'm your fantasy, Hinata.." She nodded her head eagerly, finding the words soothing and kissing his jaw line.

"When will I see you again?" The familiar question made him turn around, the waves crashing against each other in a dark struggle.

"When the daffodils grow, I promise." She took her place besides him and took his hand in both of hers.

"Then you'll take me with you, won't you?" The dark-eyed man smirked again and retreated his hand out of the warm cage she held it in.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Sasuke pulled her close and closed his eyes, while the wind banged against their bodies and the waves wanted to swallow them into the abyss of darkness.

**(Scene VII)**

_And the nurse would try to hush her to sleep_

"When will the daffodils grow, Ino-chan?" The nurse looked at the new bouquet and tore the card into pieces.

"They won't grow anymore, Hinata-sama." Her voice was melancholic but Hinata wasn't put down by her sudden change in behavior.

"Oh Ino-chan, you shouldn't joke with me. I know Sasuke-kun will come. He always comes." Ino squinted her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip.

"Hinata-sama. I'm so terribly sorry…" The girl tied to the bed tilted her head to the right and laughed nervously.

"For tearing the card? Oh you shouldn't, Sasuke will send me a new bouquet soon."

"This card isn't from Sasuke, this bouquet isn't from Sasuke…" She could hear Hinata's surprise before the girl renewed her hope.

"Then his bouquet will come soon. Like always." The nurse couldn't control her sudden rage and slammed the vase with the daffodils onto the floor.

"None of your bouquets ever came from Sasuke! And you know why, Hinata-sama?" Ino's eyes suddenly widened and she clasped her hands in front of her mouth.

Her voice cracked, the bitterness turned into dark blue sorrow and the soft question was quickly asked. The nurse regretted doing this, raced towards the curtains and closed them.

"Why, Ino-chan? Why isn't any bouquet from Sasuke-kun? Why doesn't he write me? Why doesn't he come visit? Why, Ino-chan?" Ino gulped down saliva and walked over to the tray with the medicines.

"Answer me, Ino-chan. Come on, spread the word. I know what's going on in that mind of yours and I bet you have no idea what's going on in mine. So confirm the whispers. Confirm the screams."

The blonde shook her head widely, grabbed the syringe and filled it with the dark red liquid.

"You think I'm mad, right? Just like every other doctor and nurse in this asylum. You think Sasuke doesn't exist right?"

"Hinata-sama, lay still. You'll only feel a small sting…" Worry and fear, what a lovely combination.

"People like you are just too easy, Ino-chan." The nurse started to tremble at the cold words of her patient and took a step back.

She didn't notice the blood seeping from her patient's wrist, nor the scalpel safely hidden underneath the pillow.

**(Scene VIII)**

_But true love conquers all obstacles.. Except for death_

They were underneath the sheets again, but this time they weren't pink or apricot or creamy nor beige. This time the sheets were white, splattered with crimson.

"You should've returned to me, my darling Sasuke." She giggled softly when she played with his strands of ebony.

"They didn't believe me when I said you truly existed. Not even the pretty girl in white with her tray of sweets." His eyes were opened, staring dully at the ceiling.

They were both naked, except for the third person in the bed, she was fully clothed but not fully alive anymore.

"They were pretty girls. The girl with sweets and your wife, yes, very pretty indeed." Her whispers slipped into his ears but he didn't budge at all.

"So this was the reason why you didn't whisk me away. I feel disappointed…" She caressed his cheeks and again there was no response.

"But I didn't need your help to escape. I escaped myself and all I needed to do was spread my legs for that silver-haired doctor." The girl with indigo locks leaned over his body and smiled widely.

"I endured it, I thought it was you who plunged into me… I imagined it was you who caressed my cheeks and made circles on my back. He's dead now. Dead, dead, dead." She chanted with a cheerful voice.

"Just like your pretty wife, Sasuke-kun. And cold, they're both very cold like a stone." She giggled again and leaned with her head on top of his forehead.

"You're cold as well, Sasuke-kun… But don't worry. We're finally free, right?" No response and out of anger, she pushed the dead body of the woman with pink hair and green eyes out of the bed.

"Love me, Sasuke. Love me like you loved me the first night we met. Dig your little hole in my shoulder with your nose." She was getting innerved by this eminent silence and pushed his body out of the bed as well.

"I don't need you, Sasuke. I don't need you and I don't need my family and I don't need Ino-chan and Kakashi-san and.. and…" The words stopped streaming out of her mouth and she felt the cold touch of dried blood.

"I guess the whispers were right…" Murmurs blended in with the quiet atmosphere before it was interrupted by a girlish chant.

"Spread the word, spread the word. Lady Hinata lives in an imaginary world. How sad, how sad, Lady Hinata is completely mad. Leave her behind, leave her behind.. Lady Hinata is out of her mind."

* * *

Review to make this sanity-deprived girl happy.


End file.
